


Accident or Luck?

by Sunnyblue21



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love, Mutual Pining, Personal Growth, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyblue21/pseuds/Sunnyblue21
Summary: • 2014. Maine,Storybrooke •Instead of going back to L.A. afterwards her Neon Lights Tour, Demi Lovato choses to explore the country and somehow ends up in a strange place, almost surreal.What happens when The Mayor finds out?Will there be issues or an instant connection?----------A month. It's been that long for Regina since Robin went back to Marian. She prefers going on an evening walk rather than dig herself deeper into sadness.However, she's not the only person with troubles apparently.Who is that girl with the pink hair?Will they have only a glance to share or ...common interests?Read to find out.*Prequel of Sunshine Tango*(Could be set during season 4B of OUAT, slight changes in storyline. )
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Demi Lovato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. New Horizon

**_Demi's POV_ **

Earlier this morning, I left on an impromptu road trip, feeling pretty overwhelmed after my tour. I needed to breathe and take care of my well-being. _Really._

I called my family and my manager, as I was already at a hundred miles from L.A.   
Luckily, they were all understanding, I just had to work on my next songs from time to time.

I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to drive and explore. That's probably how I ended up with a flat tire, two days later at the edge of the woods.

_Oh. Oops? Nice midnight sky though._

**_Regina's POV_ **

Heaviness. Darkness. Sadness.   
These were the main feelings that kept me awake during this past month.   
Tonight was yet another one to add to the list.

I knew I shouldn't have been that naive. Villains don't get happy endings. Perhaps Robin wasn't meant to be with me. Am I really that bad or is it amusing for destiny to shatter me once in awhile? I'm cursed. That's it. _Please, shush._

Knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away, I got up from under my covers and with a wave of my hand, changed my nightgown into a relaxed pantsuit, some heeled boots, a warm coat and my gloves.

I transported myself in the street, too exhausted to walk down the stairs.   
As I was deeply lost in my thoughts, I didn't know I reached the town line. And that's how I saw a stranger walking near it, on the other side. _For Merlin's sake!_

Alright. Calm down Regina, this person is probably not as twisted as Owen and Tamara. _Chills._  
I decided to get a closer look and saw a beautiful figure in the dark, with a shadow of ... _pink hair?!_

The person turned towards my direction and even though it was an unclear view, I almost lost my breath.   
There, a few metres from me, stood a stunning woman.   
She looked around for help I believe, as I could perceive her car behind her.

Against my reasoning and more for my bizarre heartbeats, I marched in her direction and after taking a deep breath, I pushed my hand through the invisible wall.

_Am I going to regret it or love it?_

**_Demi's POV_ **

I think it's been one hour since my misadventure happened and I still didn't see any signs of life.   
That was weird. Anyway. I'm probably tired.

I was walking around, in no particular way, waiting for a miracle of some sorts.   
I suddenly heard a little noise, like electricity, and as I turned my head, I saw a hand hanging in the air.   
_What the hell?!_

I instinctively felt pulled towards it and I took hold of it after seeing a slight motion to move forward.   
_Soft skin._

I immediately got directed into some sort of barrier and arrived at the opposite, feeling my body tingling.

«Dear, are you alright?» A voice came from beside me.

I looked up at the person who said that and I felt a surge of warmth spreading in my being. _Wow._  
The woman in front of me was utterly beautiful. That little scar. Those eyes, as dark as chocolate. Simply her everything. _Damn._

"I'm good thank you. I'm a little confused as to where I am though. Could you help me please?" I said, trying to lessen my thundering heart.

« We are in Storybrooke, a hidden gem in Maine. You'll understand everything in time, don't worry. I was on a walk and saw you there and I couldn't let you alone, especially during the night, it could be dangerous.   
I happen to be the Mayor, you may call me Regina. May I ask for your name, my dear ?» _Smooth, deep voice._

A hidden town?! Eh. Why not?   
She definitely seems like a charismatic person, no wonder she's the Mayor.   
She's also very elegant and respectful, that's refreshing.

_Her name, that's the gem. Corny I know. No comment._

"Thank you again, I was starting to have a bad sensation of staying alone, in the dark. I don't want to be a bother, you've been very kind to me and I'm just a stranger.   
I'm grateful for your gesture, truly. My name's Demi, short for Demetria." I replied, smiling shyly.

**«** I understand the feeling, there's no need to thank me, I do appreciate it though. It's only natural to help others, especially when you feel as though you can trust them in just one look. You have a gorgeous name, Demetria. I'm pleased to meet you. Since it's already late, would you prefer staying at the town's bed & breakfast or in one of my guest rooms?» Regina told me, walking beside me as we arrived near houses.

_What do I want? Not complicated. Her...smile._

"It's nice to meet you as well. Honestly, I think I would feel too lonely in an hotel room, at an unfamiliar place.   
I would prefer going with you, at your house. I really wouldn't want to intrude or anything though."

«Tonterías, querida. I wouldn't mind having your company, it can get quite lonely at times. I'm sure we will get along very well. I do hope you like apples.» She said, leading me along the path to her home.   
_She speaks Spanish?! Dang it, why am I a mess at it?_

Apples? What's up with them?   
I thought to myself as I followed her, not prepared for what I was about to see.

_A mansion?! Where did I land ?_


	2. Good Difference

**_Regina's POV_ **

As I opened my door and led Demetria through the threshold, she started speaking with amazement in her voice.   
« Holy- it almost looks like the White House! You have such a spacious and beautiful home, how did you find it?»

_Curious little one. I don't mind._

I smirked knowingly and told her, honestly, the truth. I guess I want to see if she's going to run or stay to discover a new story. "Well, I suppose I came across luckily and as much as it can be a blessing, I find it to be a curse as well at times. Now, I believe you're intrigued by my choice of words, wouldn't you say?"

She looked at me intently, trying to decipher my words and she had a slight sparkle of wonder in her gaze, as she answered me. "I feel like I'm about to be surprised and perhaps caught off guard. I'm open to listen to everything you wish to say though."

_Interesting, let's see about that._

I cleared my voice and began talking about the specific background of this town. "Alright, as you might already know, it's not just a regular town. I mentioned it was hidden because there's a shield around it, protecting it if you prefer. As you'll observe your new surroundings during the next few days, you'll perhaps realize that there are more hidden stories than you could be aware of. Nothing is what it seems and you could be surprised in more ways than you know, remember that. Try to stay open minded about the possibility of magic and to alternative realities." I concluded, leading her to the kitchen and giving her a glass of water.

« Like Harry Potter?» She asked with wide, expressive eyes. _Please, I do not need a wand._

I hid a chuckle of my own as I continued my explanation.   
"Not quite but there are similarities to a certain extent. What do you know about fairytales?"

She frowned softly while thinking and then answered with renewed enthusiasm. « Cinderella is my favourite and the little mermaid is annoying. Also, Snow White is lowkey creeping me out. Wait...are you saying that they are real?» _She's bold and really amusing._

"That's exactly what I'm saying my dear. This town is invisible for a certain reason. Our original home is The Enchanted Forest."

« Okay, so, we've already talked about three characters, is there a possibility that the 'villains' are here as well? Because, they deserve more respect, let's face it.»   
_I agree..._

"Which character do you think I am? A little hint, I'm a Queen and sorceress."

« Hm..good question. I barely know you and yet I feel like you're family. I think you have too much depth, in a great captivating way, to be a regular Disney 'hero' or some sort of innocent vanilla princess. A Queen and a sorceress, you said? I'm not surprised actually, you have a natural charisma. Now, I wouldn't want to assume the wrong thing, but I think you are part of the villains. The Evil Queen perhaps? I mean I think the evil moniker is a little bit unrealistic though. You maybe may have had times in your life when your actions were somewhat close to it but right now, I only see someone nice and genuine.» She ended with a shrug of her shoulders and a cheerful smile.

To say as I was stunned would be an understatement. She's one of the only people that doesn't necessarily equate villains with innate evilness and can see right through me. It's terrifying but ... _breathtaking._

« Regina? Are you alright?» Demi questioned as she looked into my eyes and made me refocus on the conversation.

" I'm quite speechless if I must admit. You apparently believe me and don't think I'm a bad person so it's surprising, in a great way."

« Of course I believe you. Although I grew up in the real world, if I can formulate it like that, I'm open minded to the point I think aliens might exist as well. Plus, there is I think a vast part underneath the oceans that we aren't aware of. Imagine all the species and hidden civilisations that could be real. Magic is real, so what?»

_She's more and more interesting by the second._

I chuckled softly and sent her a grateful smile. "Thank you for your words querida. They mean more to me than I can express. I don't doubt your thoughts, it is a possibility indeed. Even unicorns exist. Now, have you already eaten? I could heat up lasagna I cooked earlier today if you'd like."

« Unicorns?! No way, that's so exciting! Sure, I didn't have dinner, I was trapped on that road so yes, I would love to have some lasagna please.»

As I served her a full plate of the dish and a quickly prepared salad -vegetables are important, I thought about this new special soul I just met and couldn't help but feel blessed.

« Mm, that's delicious, thank you 'Gina. Do you think I could find a job around here? I intend to stay in town a couple of months at least before I resume with my career.» _Gina? That's new. Why not. it reminds me of my daddy and Daniel, in a comfortable way._

"Mi casa es tu casa. What do you do for a living? I have this impression that I know you from somewhere but I don't remember it specifically."

« I'm a singer, songwriter, actress and author. I actually just ended my concert tour in North America and wanted to have a break from the spotlight before my next projects so I took this impromptu trip. This winter I also appeared in the Frozen movie soundtrack, with Let it Go, the Pop version of the song. My last name is Lovato, as in Demetria Devonne Lovato. Demi for short. I had a few years on Disney channel and on the X-factor USA as a judge as well.» _A talented artist? In my house? In my town? Wow. The world is small apparently._

" Oh, my, that's quite impressive my dear. I would love to hear your songs if you're wishing to share them with me.   
I have a piano in the living room, you can use it whenever you'd like to. As for your future occupation, I'll schedule an appointment for you next week and we'll see together what's available for you or I'll create a specific job. Frozen? Do you mean the movie about Elsa and her little ice friends? They were here for weeks and it was freezing, literally. The Snow Queen was annoying and caused a lot of trouble but in the end, it all worked out. And Elsa spent the entire time searching for her sister and almost destroyed the town by, in the beginning, terrorising it with a snow monster. Ingrid, the Snow Queen, enacted the spell of shattered sight which caused practically everyone to turn into the worst version of themselves. I had to lock myself up so I wouldn't wreck havoc. Somehow, they all made peace and left for Arendelle a little over a month ago.   
Now, the town has residual damage but nothing that can't be fixed." I explained, remembering how much I wanted to fireball them. _And Sidney, that traitor! Anyway...._

« Oh my gosh, seriously? It sounds so casual as you say it. It's like me who's crossing paths with celebrities on the daily, if I may say, without presumption. Yes! It works for me and thank you, I'll also have my guitar so they'll go well together I think. Speaking of which, do you know when I'll be able to get my things out of my car? Wait is there a garage or repairing shop around here, please?»

" Your car is already there with a note stating the situation, it's at Michael Tillman's garage if you'd like to go there for the paperwork and bill. Your belongings are now in the guest room." I said, accompanied by a twirl of my wrist.

"Ohhh you just did magic right? Can you do something else please? Pretty please?" She asked me, jutting our her bottom lip and doing puppy eyes. _Gods, she's adorable._

I smirked gently and focused myself on a particular emotion to reproduce my spell. It's as easy as breathing but I like to put the forms. _Call me a perfectionist._

In a cloud of purple smoke and a snap of my fingers, I made appear a brand new leather bound notebook with Demi's initials sculpted on it with the shadow of an apple around them. I also produced a black and gold fountain pen.

"Here you are dear, they are yours to keep and use however you wish to. The pen is refilling itself automatically once it's empty. In this town at least, else you'll have to use regular writing ink."

She admired her gifts and looked up at me with gratitude and a beaming smile. "Thank you so much Gina, it means a lot. And jeez! Your magic smells like spices, apples and cinnamon. The purple colour suits you too. Is there a tattoo parlour in the town? I would like to add a few pieces of ink on my skin while I'm here, if I have ideas."

_Tattoos?! Alright, I'll need to build it though._

"I'll see what I can do for that, pequeña. Does it mean you already have tattoos on you ?" I continued, feeling captivated.

She shrugged off her black leather jacket and talked again as she gestured to her skin. "I have around fifteen tattoos already I think, I kinda lost count. If you're willing to have a tattoo yourself, I might tell you the significance of mine. We never know. Some of them are hidden." She finished with a cheeky grin.

_Ugh, I think like her, I'm doomed._


End file.
